Feuer und Wasser
by NinkSkoir
Summary: Alina moved to Germany to start a new life. Her new job held more surprises than she had ever expected.


**'FEUER UND WASSER'**

 _ **Chapter One 'An Idea'**_

 _ **'Feuer und Wasser' by Rammstein**_

The singular sunbeam filtered through the windowpane casting a bright circle onto a large rectangular table.

Richard extinguished his third cigarette and stretched towards the coffee pot. The rhythmic taps of Schneider's fingers echoed off the smooth, hard surface. Flake scratched his temple beginning to explain something to Paul. Oli watched the sunbeam supporting his head on his fist.

Jörn glanced at his watch. "Does anyone know where is Till?"

Flake smirked shaking his head.

"What's the point of us being early if he is..." Kruspe began.

"Probably polishing his 'mic'!" Rich's rant was cut off by Paul's prickly remark.

Jörn pursed his lips shaking his head. He picked up his Nokia and a minute later a woman entered the conference room.

"My new assistant Alina." He introduced briefly.

"What happened to Heide?" Schneider grinned. The director ignored the question accepting a folder out of the girl's hands. The young woman pulled up a chair to his right aside Kruspe. The spiky-haired guitarist flashed a blinding smile while pouring some coffee into the newly fetched mug.

 _"Danke..."_ She reciprocated the smile bashfully. Her German wasn't that fluent yet and being in the presence of the native speakers she felt nervous. No... More like terrified. Besides this was _Rammstein._ Make it all caps as if you were screaming it. THIS IS RAMMSTEIN! Sans the frontman at the moment but nevertheless. Beyond luck it was, gift from higher powers, magic (?) when she landed an internship with Herr Heitmann. The woman tucked her bright auburn hair behind her ear preparing to take notes. All the curious gazes on her she couldn't help it but blush profusely.

Paul was about to ask where she comes from but was interrupted.

"So." Richard began leaning forth over the edge of the table. "What exactly are we doing for the video?" He reclined back immediately cocking his head just a bit while drawing yet another puff.

"Actually..." The director opened his mouth.

"Everytime we need Till he isn't there." Flake laughed supporting his chin on his palms with a sigh.

"Wasn't he taking the train today?" Christoph smiled into the cup.

"No wonder he's late... The _Deutsche Bahn_ is quite behind these last days." Olli scoffed.

"These last days..?" Richard giggled.

"Guys please!" Jörn interjected. "Let us discuss. Till will come soon enough..."

Alina couldn't help but smirk at Oli's and Rich's exchange and the latter darted her a mischievous look.

She indeed took a train herself this morning for the first time on her own since arriving in Berlin and managed not to get lost or be embarrassingly late.

 _"Feuer and Wasser..."_ Oli hummed dreamily. "Reminds me of a summer at the lake...or..."

"Or a pool full of naked girls... Dancing!" The drummer burst in a thundering laughter.

"Yes, yes definitely could be done." Paul tapped his palms together exchanging glances with Rich.

Jörn wagged his finger at the men as if he was a parent disciplining his naughty children.

"Till would approve. Haha!" Landers leaned into the back of his swiveling chair wiggling side to side.

"Wouldn't this be too much like... ' _Mein Land' x 'Pussy'_?" The new assistant tapped her pen upon a piece of paper casually. Everyone went silent, bluntly staring her down and her lips upturned into a timid smile.

"The deep and touching song deserves an equal portrayal..."

Jörn was all ears, after brainstorming himself he was a bit at a loss for ideas for the tribute video even though the deadline was approaching as fast as a freight train...

"What did you..." He began.

"Where are you from?" Paul was finally able to fit in his earlier enquiry expertly mimicking her accent.

Jörn rubbed his forehead making an uncertain gesture at the guitarist. "Paul..."

"Russia..?" Landers persisted.

"Almost nailed it." She flashed him a grin. "Ukraine."

Before the director lost his cool the woman composed herself as the guitarist exchanged a whisper with the drummer.

"As I listened to the song one day I had this story in my head..." Alina continued encouraged by Heitmann. Five monks are transporting a nobleman willing to become one into a monastery. On the road suddenly he starts hearing a gentle hum, a beautiful song. He goes to the trees and sees a lake, in the waters there is a beautiful nymph with fiery hair... The man watches her, begins to desire her, begins to feel everything that goes against his upcoming vows. He wants to catch her, make her love him... And he does... Yet the men come to drag her away and burn at the stake for her 'vile' magic..." When Alina concluded her story six pairs of eyes stared silently in her direction. The woman gulped and turned to Jörn hopefully.

"Wouldn't this be too much like _Rosenrot_?" Schneider raised a brow echoing her earlier remark.

"If you look at the fact that they are monks." Alina parried. "The lyrics, are sexy, intense, dark... Getting a bunch of blonds in the bikinis simply will not cut it..." The woman returned Christoph's stare. The drummer looked down then smiled shaking his head.

The director kept nodding.

"Ehhem." Kruspe cleared his throat drawing her attention. "I bet all don't mind me speaking, this will be the first time we concluded on something this quickly."

"Who left you in charge?" Doom laughed.

"I agree!" Paul's lips stretched into a grin getting her attention, he met her gaze and nodded.

The woman' mouth fell open she did not expect the pace of this verdict. "Really..? Was all she able to manage.

"Ok then. We'll have to work out the details of location..." Heitmann tapped the table with his palm. "Alina, if you don't mind contacting Ada, we're going to have to book her entire make up team for this month... Also set me up a call with Freda and we need to get Edmund..." Finished taking notes Alina slipped out of the room attempting hard not to stumble or hit the door frame in giggling euphoria of what just transpired. This couldn't have turn out better. Her idea, _hers!_ That's the one is going to come to life at the hands of Rammstein. She felt like doing a little dance. Smiling to herself she disappeared into the nearby office just as the hefty steps resounded the staircase.

"I can't wait to start filming it." Oli smiled. "I guess we..." He was interrupted by the sound of the flung door and an infuriated growl.

" _Scheiße_ man. Fuck the train in the early morning."

"Good morning to you as well Till." Flake giggled, holding back a more explosive laughter.

"Great." Lindemann rolled his eyes."What I've missed? Were any decisions made?" He lowered heavily into an empty chair aside the director.

"Oh... Let's say we have decided on the video." Schneider said, nodding.

 _"Was? Ohne mich?!"_ His brows drew in surprise.

"You'll love it!" Christian nodded.

Till raised a brow "I'm not amused... But okay. Let's hear."

Listening to the director quickly relay the idea the frontman's lips twitched into a satisfied smirk. "Who thought of this?" He inquired curiously.

"Jörn's new assistant Alina." Paul replied casually tapping his palm onto the table, rocking his head as if to some melody only he heard.

"It is obvious you'll play the soon to be monk who falls in love, right?" Oli smiled.

"With pleasure." A shrewd smile alighted Till's face.

 **x x x**

Over the next few days it all was planned, and sooner than they thought they were ready with the requisites, the locations, costumes... The band members came to visit the set.

Till and Richard were strolling around, talking about scenes, approving the set with pleased expressions.

Lindemann halted suddenly gazing aside the scattered groups of workers. _"Wer ist dieses Mädchen?"_ He inquired inquisitively.

"Ahh! That's the assistant we talked about. Alina." Paul smiled overhearing the question.

She felt the presence behind her... Even though she expected it to happen sooner or later, was excited about, she somehow couldn't stop the embarrassing trembling. How many times she thought of this...

She was anxious and shy meeting the others but now the level of her heart rate was climbing up dangerously... Heavy warmth descended taking over the stomach, the breath quivered, legs were comprised of cotton... The woman admonished herself to bite her tongue and not to act like a underage fangirl. Alina spun. She didn't have to try to be quiet or be terrified to blubber something stupid and stalker-like as soon as she gazed up to meet the front man's moss-green eyes her gift of speech had simply vanished, left her helpless... The early morning sun-rays reflected in his irises making them shimmer.

 _"Hallo. Willkommen in Deutschland."_ The smile was as warm as the Sun. "I loved your idea..." Till nodded in praise.

 _"Danke... Uhhm... Schön!"_ She was able to manage forgetting anything in German as the chill of the morning in the woods was defeated by the warmth radiating off his body.

Alina cursed herself inwardly pleading her brain to focus. Till opened his mouth about to remark but whatever he wanted to say next was interrupted by the loud curse emitted by the director.

 _"Scheisse! Nein..."_ Heitmann began to pace. "First late then not coming... We're on location already kilometers out... We're loosing money here!"

Curious at the sudden outburst the workers and band members began gathering. Off the phone Jörn rubbed his forehead momentarily then motioned for the men to gather.

"Our 'nymph' isn't going to make it. Booked on the last minute show in Paris." A frown upturned his lips as he shook his head in great disapproval. "Apparently more important..."

"Models..." Paul shrugged. Schneider made eyes and Rich spat into the foliage and lit a cigarette. Flake sighed and turned to Till. The director began to tread the bank browsing through his smartphone.

After making a few frustrated phone calls he returned to the band.

"Well no choice here I can't get anyone to get here as quick before we loose daylight... We don't have..."

"Well except Ada." Christoph gestured to a fifty five year old make-up artist nearly doubling in a laughing fit after witnessing Till's frown contorted features.

"Sorry man no model for you..." Rich feigned sympathy as the rest joined in the chuckle.

"Maybe Flake could be the nymph..!" Oli had to sit down he was laughing so hard.

Schneider snatched a wig plopping it on top of Lorenz's neatly slicked hair.

Jörn was on the verge of asking Kruspe for a cigarette when Paul cleared his throat. When no one reacted he pushed to the front gesturing towards the lake. Everyone watched Jörn's assistant stroll a few steps aside the water. The stray sunshine reflected her waist-length hair morphing it into a copper shield. Heitmann's fingers fiddled with his chin. While he had never seen his assistant without her black jeans and a jacket 'uniform' she appeared slim and moreover made even smaller by the hefty muscled frame of the frontman. Perhaps even a smarter choice than a 1m90cm no-show model he'd booked... Usually he would never do something like this but pressed for time he had no choice... At least they will attempt...

"Alina." The director called out with a forming smile. "Come here for a second."

Her musings suddenly interrupted Alina gazed up, taken aback to be the subject of so many gazes yet again.

"I just had an idea." Heitmann offered a friendly smile. What do you think about you playing the female role?"

She wondered what was coming but his question really caught her off-guard. While she came up with the idea, the detailing on how to film, the costumes and such was all up to Jörn... The woman fought the urge to look over his shoulder at Till simply to see what expression he had on his face.

"Oh..." She managed. "Me..?" Her stomach felt the chill of nervousness descend. "But what about Lena..?"

"Never working with me again." Jörn frowned.

"Herr Heitmann are you... sure?"

"Of course I am. You'd be a life saver." The man grasped her shoulders turning her frame back and forth. "You look like you work out..."

"Uhhh..."

"Really not much acting involved so no need to be nervous. Should have thought of it myself luckily Paul was there..."

"Paul thought so..?" Alina mused she should really get hold of her facial muscles and stop gaping or grinning like an idiot. Ok, Landers is on board but what about the rest? Especially the main character, the certain someone... She imagined he had the power to completely veto the idea. The woman took a peek at the group but his back was turned...

"I'll be happy to do it Herr Heitmann." Alina breathed out before her extremely shy side would clasp her mouth shut and force her to bolt away and hide in the bushes. She was still feeling like the higher powers were playing tricks on her or this was a very elaborate conjuring, the best dream her brain had done to date!

"Fantastic! Definitely a load off.. Then you can go to Ada for make up immediately."

A general sound of agreement filled the air as the director relayed the news. God, at least they don't think she'd completely suck...

Her relief vanished when Lindemann spun on his heels heading in her direction. His smile was infectious, eyes shone with the little hidden mischievous light and she was rooted to the spot with no back up plan of escape.

"So you're our nymph now." He let out it this time in English for an unknown reason, his accent heavy upon words.

"I guess I am..." She did not fight the smirk herself yet his eyes still had her transfixed.

Suddenly Heitmann returned. "Alina, you must be clear about the fact there's quite a lot of nudity in the film. It's ok yes?" Last words left his mouth hastily as if afraid she'd suddenly back out or for that matter freak out.

The sudden remark caught her off guard. First time on camera she was about to be semi-nude or completely unclothed in front of everyone... All these men! And yes the charming green-eyes over here. The naughty, sinister light had intensified tenfold upon Jörn's comment. The left corner of his lips crept up to form a devilish smirk. It's as if he was now undressing her with his eyes just because he could.

What a bastard...

Alina nodded in response.

"Maybe you and Till find a minute to practice too, _ja_?" He smiled again. Reading her surprise as the approval the director departed hastily to take care of other things.

Alina opened her mouth to ask what should they practice but was interrupted unexpectedly.

"Bring me my 'nymph' now!" Ada's austere voice rang out from inside the tent. "What are you waiting on?" She was slightly older than the rest and thought herself in charge.

Alina was about to head over but a sudden firm grasp came around her forearm.

"Not yet." A deep voice rose with a touch of anxiety.

She was swept up and lifted so quickly as if she weighted no more than a feather. Alina let out a playful shriek instinctively slapping at his back but the grip only tightened. And then it hit her ... 'Practice'... Either Jörn meant practice being naked together or... Kissing..? Made sense didn't it! The heart thumped helplessly and plummeted into her stomach. Did he find her... Attractive even? One of his palms supporting her weight rested right on top of her rump saying that perhaps he did... Or at least he liked her butt?

"Jörn said we shall practice." The frontman grinned adjusting the body on his shoulder.

"Would you look at that!" Oli's lips circled up. "So playful already!"

Landers shook his head yet the smile remained. "And why he always gets the fun?

"I want to see you trying to lift her up!" Richard leered nudging the fellow guitarist towards the make up tent.

Till halted suddenly. Ada rested her fisted hands on her thick waist coming to block his path. She gave the frontman an admonishing look.

"Return my 'maiden' now!" Her eyes narrowed. "We have a lot of work to do!"

Till stopped at midstep rolling his eyes. "Ada, come on. Just let me and her have some fun first. You want to have it perfect too, wouldn't you?" He replied leering, leaning to loom above her.

"Oh, you're unbelievable!" The hefty _Frau_ slapped his chest playfully. "Though urge or not, you have to wait. We need time, and the earlier we can start the better. So...let her down." She blinked at him admonishingly eliciting an almost boyish frown.

His body was like a magnet, even when he set her down she seemed to be drawn nearer. His palm stayed on the small of her back and she could feel it's scorching warmth even through the clothing.

He said fun...

Till rested his muscled arm onto her shoulder plastering her against his side as if not willing to give her up as Ada frowned once again. He complied and smiling at her new ward the artist led the 'nymph' away. The hefty steps followed and the woman raised her finger. Alina could barely contain a giggle smiling back when he stuck out his tongue. He switched his stare to her giving his tongue a wiggle instead, then simulating a bite. Mischief flashed in the bright green depths as she swore she saw a wink when she turned her head. She was probably red as a beat now, Alina shook her head. What did she get herself into...

Ada grumbled something under her breath then shook her head grinning.

"Watch for that one sweetheart, I swear still like a child. Will get you in trouble he will." The artist feigned a serious face then swatted playfully. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **Hope you like it my dear readers, don't be shy comment! ;)**


End file.
